Ils s'aimaient
by cuillere
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser Snape à se ranger du côté de Dumbledore?
1. Un premier baiser

Nda: Je m'excuse pour cette absence prolongée, j'ai décidé de remanier ma fic, c'est toujours la même histoire avec les mêmes personnages mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que si je faisait ma fic comme ça, en donnant tous les détails, ce serai beaucoup trop long. Les chapitres précédemment publiés ne sont que des suppléments à l'histoire dorénavant, certaines parties sont reprises ou le seront plus tard mais tout reste vrai dans le déroulement. Si j'ai assez de temps, quand j'aurai fini cette fic, je publierai quelques autres suppléments mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout. En tout cas, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour finir cette fic le plus rapidement possible. Quelques encouragements seront évidemment les bienvenus.

Disclaimer : Seule Lucy Rainbow m'appartient, le reste est à JKR

* * *

**Ils s'aimaient…**

Chapitre 1 : Un premier baiser

Lucy sentit que c'était le moment ou jamais, elle fit un pas vers lui et ferma les yeux avant de lui tendre ses lèvres. Severus, connaissant la fierté de Lucy, savait que s'il la repoussait tout de suite, jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait. Il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour retrouver la proximité qu'ils avaient eu lors de lors première rencontre.

**Flash Back**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Lucy dormait chez les Snape, leurs journées étaient occupées principalement par la lecture, Severus et elle avait cette passion en commun. La pièce que Lucy préférait était la bibliothèque, la pièce était gigantesque et remplie d'étagère, elles mêmes remplies de livres tous plus vieux que les autres, la plupart regorgeaient de sortilèges complexes où de magie pas tout à fait noire mais plutôt de sortilèges oubliés qui, s'ils étaient encore en pratiques seraient sûrement pour la plupart interdits. Severus lui avait expliqué que son père était le dernier héritier d'une grande famille de sang pur et qu'il avait donc hérité de toutes sortes d'objets plein de magie noire mais aussi beaucoup de livres, il lui avait expliqué que cette énorme pièce, même pleine de livres n'en représentait pas la totalité, il avait enfermé ceux qu'il considérait comme impropre à la lecture vis à vis de son fils dans une pièce presque aussi grande que la première. Les livres que Lucy avait lu lui avaient déjà parut bien trop effrayants et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait être le contenu des autres mais elle se garda de le dire et de passer ainsi pour une froussarde, elle savait qu'elle devait toujours paraître sans failles et tachait donc de s'exécuter. Elle était pour le moment en train de lire un livre de potion intitulé " Potions complexes pour amateurs aguerris " elle était plus particulièrement en train de lire le chapitre sur le polynectar, les ingrédients étaient plutôt difficiles à trouver mais l'effet pouvait être très pratique, elle permettait en effet de devenir semblable à la personne dont on avait rajouté un extrait. Elle essayait de s'imaginer jetant un ongle de pied dans un verre bouillonnant et le donner à une personne sans visage, la personne vidait le verre d'un trait et s'étouffait avec l'ongle de pied. A cette pensée, elle fit une grimace et Severus, qui avait levé la tête à ce moment précis lui demanda :

-" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

-" J'était en train d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un s'étouffait avec un ongle de pied qu'on aurait mit dans du polynectar...le résultat est assez...bizarre, on se retrouve avec un cadavre identique à une personne qui est bien vivante, c'est assez étrange. "

-" Oui en effet, on pourrait déclarer morte une personne qui ne l'est pas."

Ils furent pris d'un fou rire en imaginant des bureaucrates fouiller dans leurs papiers a essayer de trouver l'erreur pendant que d'autres se rendent sur place et déterrent un cadavre totalement différent de celui qu'ils avaient enterré quelques heures plus tôt. Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'elfe de maison des Snape, Luke, pour venir leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient venir manger quand ils voulaient puisque le père de Severus n'était pas là et que donc ils n'avaient pas d'horaires.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Quelques semaines après leur première rentrée, il avait fait la bêtise de lui préférer la compagnie d'un de ses camarades de chambre : elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'ils ne l'attendent pas pour aller manger.

**Flash Back**

Lucy s'était levée à 6h30, comme à son habitude et avait monopolisé la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes avant d'en ressortir en sous vêtements. Elle s'était habillée en deux temps trois mouvements et avait coiffé ses cheveux noirs et lisses en un chignon haut d'où dépassaient quelques mèches qu'elle boucla à l'aide d'un sort qu'une des filles de sa chambre lui avait appris. Elle attrapa son sac et descendit rejoindre Severus dans la salle commune. A sa grande surprise, Severus ne l'attendait ni au pied de l'escalier ni dans la salle commune. Pensant qu'il avait peut-être juste eu du mal à se lever, elle l'attendit pendant une dizaine de minutes, voyant qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas, elle monta au dortoir des garçons et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Severus, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle ouvrit la porte et son visage se décomposa en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne. Furieuse, elle descendit manger et s'installa aux cotés de Bellatrix et de sa petite bande de deuxième année. Bellatrix et Lucy se dévisagèrent pendant un moment en silence puis Bellatrix l'accepta d'un signe de tête. Lucy ne dit pas un seul mot du repas mais ne rata pas une miette de ce que disaient les autres. Après le repas, elle demanda à Bellatrix où elle pouvait les retrouver pour le déjeuner. Cette dernière lui répondit qu'ils finissaient par soin aux créatures magiques et qu'elle n'avait qu'à les retrouver dans le hall du château. Lucy acquiesça et les salua avant de partir pour sa salle de charme. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'Anastasie était déjà là et s'installa à sa table, prenant ainsi la place de la Serdaigle qui arrivait juste derrière elle :

« C'est ma place ici !

-Plus maintenant ! »

Lucy lui envoya la remarque d'un ton acide et l'accompagna d'un regard méchant. Anastasie haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de rejoindre leur amie commune avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Lucy :

« Tu va m'expliquer où il va falloir qu'on joue aux devinettes ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler et j'ai aucune envie de me faire punir par le professeur Nelson donc, aucune de ces deux solutions !

-Ah non, ça c'est pas juste ! Je veux sav… »

L'arrivée du professeur la coupa dans son élan. Le Serpentard qui était à coté de Severus était un de ses camarades de chambre, un certain Natard. A la fin du cours, Severus attrapa Lucy par la manche pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu ce matin mais Léo a insisté et je…

-Ne te fatigue pas en excuses inutiles Snape ! »

Elle coupa court à toute conversation et partit vers le hall pour retrouver Bellatrix.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Severus posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle passa une main derrière sa tête et répondit à son baiser. Au bout d'une petite seconde, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et Severus attrapa la main de Lucy pour la garder serrée au creux de la sienne. Il leur fallu à tous les deux un petit moment pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Brusquement, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, instinctivement, leurs mains se détachèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ?

-Rien père, nous discutions, répondit Lucy sans paraître gênée le moins du monde.

-Oh…bien, Donna viendra vous prévenir quand Severus repartira chez lui.

-Ne pourrait-il pas dormir à la maison ? Ce serai plus simple pour monsieur Snape, j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure qu'il devait aller à une réunion.

-En effet, je vous charge de lui demander son autorisation.

-Merci père. »

Une fois Oreius ayant récupéré le livre qu'il cherchait, il sortit de la bibliothèque sans un regard aux deux adolescents.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! Reviews please !


	2. Repas de famille

Chapitre 2 : repas de famille

Lucy était horriblement nerveuse à l'idée de ce repas de famille. Elle savait que de l'avis de sa famille sur ses fiançailles dépendrait son avenir. Si son grand père, patriarche de la famille, les acceptait, il n'y aurait aucun problème mais si il les refusait, il lui faudrait choisir entre son amour pour Severus et une vie entière de service qui pourrait éventuellement permettre de gagner la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers. Si ce dernier choix se présentait à elle, elle ne pourrait choisir l'un sans regretter l'autre, les deux étaient aussi importants à ses yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de sa chambre et décida qu'elle pouvait s'habiller. Elle essaya une robe bleu, une robe rouge sombre, un ensemble violet et une robe rose très sombre avant d'opter pour une robe longue, verte foncée avec quelques broderies dorées du côté droit. Une fois sa tenue enfilée, elle hésita presque une demi-heure entre un chignon bas et séré, une queue de cheval haute ou un chignon haut avec deux mèches bouclées qui lui tombait sur les cotés de la figure, elle opta pour un chignon haut et séré. A peine eu-t-elle fini de se coiffer que Donna débarqua dans sa chambre avec un « pop » et une courbette :

« Monsieur demande que Mademoiselle descende.

-Je descends tout de suite. »

Lucy sortit de sa chambre et descendit le vieil escalier de bois qui grinçait sous ses pas. Elle fut accueillie en bas par son père, monsieur Snape et Severus.

« Bonsoir messieurs.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, vous êtes resplendissante ce soir.

-Merci monsieur Snape. »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Severus mais ne put discerner s'il était aussi calme qu'il le parraissait, absolument rien d'autre qu'une bienveillance polie ne filtrait dans son regard.

Tout les quatre se dirigèrent vers le salon où des verres vides et des bouteilles de différentes couleurs pour les remplir les attendait. Le salon était une grande pièce sombre, de lourdes tentures de velours bleu nuit étaient retenues par des cordes de la même couleur sur les côtés des fenêtres. Une immense tapisserie couvrait tout un mur de la grande pièce, elle représentait une scène de la mythologie sorcière, c'était une certaine Lumina qui lançait un sortilège dans les yeux d'un dragon, le terrassant ainsi. Par commodité, cette ancêtre de Lucy avait été ensorcellée par son arrière grand-mère qui avait trouvé qu'elle criait beaucoup trop fort en lançant son sortilège.

« Installez vous. »

Une discussion des plus banales s'entama, les deux père aurait tout aussi bien put être en plein appéritif purement amical. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette retenti et Donna alla ouvrir. Elle arriva dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard:

« Monsieur Rainbow est là. »

Cette phrase suffit à faire se lever instantanément les quatres personnes présentes dans le silence le plus total. Un homme apparut sur le seuil de la grande porte en chêne. Ses cheveux blancs et son allure imposaient le respect. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleue sombre, tout à fait en accord avec les rideaux mais d'un tissu beaucoup plus léger et tenait à la main une canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait mais qui ne lui servait en réalité qu'a occuper ses mains quand il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Oreius s'avança le premier.

« Bonjour père.

-Bonjour Oreius, bonjour Lucy. Messieurs Snape.

-Monsieur Rainbow.

-Alors voilà le jeune homme qui veux épouser ma petite-fille.

-En effet. »

Monsieur Rainbow haussa un sourcil et fit, plus pour lui même que pour les autres personnes présentes, un sourire énigmatique.

« Il pourait garder ses sourires bizares pour lui. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, à force d'être tout seul chez lui. Peut-être même qu'il parle tout seul. » pensa Lucy.

Il s'installa sur le plus grand canapé et invita sa petite-fille à prendre place à ses côtés. Lucy lui obéi et les autres reprirent leur place. Donna lui servi un grand verre d'hydromel et disparut dans la cuisine.

« En quel honneur vous permettez vous de réclamer la main de ma petite-fille?

-Je l'aime.

-Comment le savoir?

-Demandez le lui. »

Il lança un regard en coin à Lucy qui n'eut aucune réaction. Monsieur Rainbow reprit:

« Pensez vous la mériter? »

Severus pensa dans un élan de colère: « Tu crois que tu la mérites, toi? »

« Oui. »

Monsieur Rainbow tourna alors la tête vers le père de Severus.

« Que pensez vous de cette hypothétique union?

-Je trouve que c'est une trés bonne chose pour nos deux familles, que de réunir ainsi deux sang purs avec des intérêts identiques.

-N'y aurait il pas pour ma petite-fille un meilleur parti?

-Je ne pense pas, Mon fils est l'unique héritier de toute la fortune accumulée par les Snape. De plus, il est trés doué en potion, ce qui est un avantage incontestable auprés de personnes puissantes. »

Il était trés clair qu'il faisait allusion à Voldemort, Lucy fut un peu prise de panique en apprenant que le seigneur des ténèbres pourait être une des raison qui pousse son grand-père a accepter son mariage avec Severus et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Severus qui avait un sourire en coin aux lèvres qui s'effaca rapidement. Le voir sourire la rassura et elle se redressa un peu.

« Marché conclu. »

Lucy, Severus et monsieur Snape parurent surpris l'espace d'un instant mais se reprirent tout trois bien vite.

« Passons à table. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! reviews please...


	3. Hogwarts Express

Désolée pour cette attente terriblement longue, j'étais en panne totale d'inspiration pendant un long moment, heureusement, ce soir cette partie de moi m'est revenue donc je vous poste enfin la suite. encore désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus, promis, bonne lecture quand même!

NDA: Seule Lucy Rainbow m'appartient, tout le reste est à JKR.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Hogwarts express

Severus attendait Lucy à l'entrée de la gare de King's cross, comme convenu. Elle apparut au coin de la rue aux alentours de onze heures moins dix. Elle le rejoignit et le gratifia d'un doux baiser. Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la gare et allèrent directement sur le quai neuf trois quart, un air parfaitement neutre sur le visage. Ils montèrent ensemble dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment au hasard, le premier de vide qu'ils croisèrent. Là, Lucy ferma la porte, les rideaux et jeta un sortilège pour que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Une fois assurée que personne ne viendrait les déranger, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Comment ce sont passés tes derniers jours de vacances ?

- Bien, merci. »

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Bonjour ! Oh mais c'est notre Servilus national ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, tu m'as vraiment manqué pendant les vacances ! Commença Sirius.

- Servilus ! Tu nous racontes quoi de beau ? Continua Potter.

- Allez vous en !

- Alors miss Rainbow, vous ne défendez pas votre petit camarade serpent, repris Sirius ? »

Lucy garda le silence mais ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux face à son cousin.

« Heureusement que les autres maisons sont plus solidaires que les Serpentard !

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Sirius ! »

Comme Severus sortait sa baguette, Lucy lui attrapa le bras. Elle se leva doucement puis se rapprocha de son cousin sans arrêter de le fixer. Elle n'avait pas une expression hostile, ses yeux paraissaient plutôt exprimer une demande muette mais les Gryffondor, ne sachant à quoi s'en tenir, posèrent leur main sur leur baguette, sans la sortir pour autant. Une fois son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son cousin, elle poussa les quatre garçons hors du compartiment et referma la porte sur eux avant de lancer un sortilège pour la bloquer. Lucy se retourna ensuite vers Severus avec un visage parfaitement neutre et s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot. En son for intérieur, Severus était étonné qu'elle n'ait pas utilisé la magie mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

La pluie tombait dru et résonnait dans le compartiment des deux quatrièmes années. Severus (re)lisait son manuel de potion en annotant la quasi-totalité des indications. Lucy quant à elle s'était plongée dans un roman intitulé « John De, le gentilhomme ». Soudain, Severus referma son manuel d'un coup sec et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte, agita sa baguette pour la débloquer et sortit sans explication. Lucy posa alors son livre ouvert sur la banquette et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Elle avait juste fini quand il frappa à la porte.

« As-tu fini ?

-Oui. »

Lui aussi avait mis sa robe de sorcier. Ils se réinstallèrent en silence sans prendre la précaution de verrouiller la porte. Au moment où le train arrivait à Pré-au-lard, ils sortirent et furent surpris par le petit groupe qui était venu les embêter plus tôt pendant le voyage et qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon dont ils avaient été mis à la porte. Lucy sentit que cette fois ci, ce serait bien plus délicat de ne pas se battre.

« Tu n'as pas fini de nous raconter tes vacances Servilus, lança James.

-Ça tombe, bien, je ne compte pas le faire, Potter, répliqua Severus!

-Allons, allons, Servilus, il faut être plus gentil que ça avec tes camarades!

-Allez vous-en, intervint Lucy! Vous devriez déjà être dehors pour arriver les premiers dans la grande salle et mettre de l'ambiance,non?

-Mais non, voyons, nous ne voudrions pas commencer la fête sans Servilus, repris Sirius.

-Il ne tardera plus maintenant. »

Severus attrapa doucement son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la remerciait de prendre sa défense mais que cette fois ci elle ne pourrait pas éviter la bagarre. Résignée, elle détourné la tête des yeux sombres de Sirius et retourna s'asseoir en attendant que ça passe, puisque, de toute évidence, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Severus et le groupe des maraudeurs se disputèrent violemment et comme à leur habitude, les maraudeurs ne firent preuve d'aucune loyauté et gagnèrent le combat haut la main. Mais Sirius était moins actif qu'à son habitude, il avait remarqué que ces disputent rendaient Lucy particulièrement triste. Durant ces moments, elle respectait la volonté de Severus mais c'était à contre-cœur, elle restait alors murée dans un silence sans faille. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle interféra:

« Cette fois ci nous devrions vraiment descendre où nous seront dans l'obligation d'aller au château à pied... »

Voyant que son argument ne changeait rien à la situation, elle ajouta:

« Tous ensembles.

-On vous retrouve au banquet. »

Les maraudeurs disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Severus souffla:

« Désolé... »

Tous deux restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées jusqu'à l'arrivée au château. Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils s'instalèrent, saluant les autres élèves et parlant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Lucy jetait de temps en temps un regard à la table des Serdaigle et c'est avec joie qu'elle aperçut Anastasie qui lui jeta un regard interogatif. C'est le baume au coeur qu'elle y répondit affirmativement.

* * *

Encore désolée pour le retard, en espérant des commentaires,

bien à vous,

Cuillere


	4. Rendezvous dans le bureau du directeur

Chapitre 4: Rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur

Cette fois-ci, les deux jeunes gens en avaient trop fait. Ils virent leur professeur de divination se rapprocher dangereusement. Il était rare qu'elle se mette en colère mais ils y étaient parvenus. Et devaient avouer qu'il était impressionnant de voir cette petite femme, d'habitude recourbée au dessus d'une boule de cristal ou d'un quelconque moyen de prédiction, se dresser de toute sa hauteur sur ses petits talons. Lucy aurait pu jurer que les cheveux blancs de son professeur étaient sur le point de se dresser sur sa tête. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à toucher la table des deux Serpentard avec ses genoux.

« Vous sortez. Je ne veux plus vous voir avant que vous soyez passés chez le directeur pour une petite explication. Je veux vous y retrouver à la récréation. D'ici là, disparaissez, tous les deux. Allez, hop! »

Sans quitter leur professeur des yeux, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la trappe. Severus laissa passer Lucy et jeta un dernier regard à son professeur –qui retournait à son bureau en marmonnant des insultes incompréhensibles –avant de descendre rejoindre Lucy sur le palier.

« Cette fois j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous assassiner!

- J'avais plutôt pensé à quelques heures de colle!

- Bon, alors on fait quoi? Il nous reste une heure et demi avant la récréation.

- C'est une bonne question. Que dirais-tu d'un tour dans le parc?

- Avec plaisir. »

Les deux jeunes élèves passèrent donc tout le reste de leur heure de cours à profiter de la vue magnifique que le parc du château offrait sur le lac. L'air était encore frais mais le soleil et leur proximité les réchauffait amplement assez pour ne pas frissonner. Ce n'est que la sonnerie qui annonçait la récréation qui les fit revenir à la réalité: tous deux avaient rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur. Galamment, Severus aida Lucy à se relever avant de se diriger vers le château. Lucy, prise d'un soudain élan d'énergie, se mit brusquement à courir, doublant Severus sans difficultés. Ce dernier, ravi d'un petit défi la rattrapa. S'en suivi une course folle dans les escaliers qui les amena essoufflés – mais le sourire aux lèvres – devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur et Miss Clee qui les y attendaient. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle et murmura le mot de passe à la gargouille qui laissa place à un magnifique escalier en colimaçon. Elle poussa les deux élèves sur la marche la plus haute tout en leur jetant un regard réprobateur. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas prendre ce rendez-vous au sérieux. Une fois l'escalier entièrement en haut, les deux élèves se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec une impressionnante porte en chêne massif. La lente montée de l'escalier leur avait permis de reprendre un peu de souffle et d'imaginer ce qui les attendait comme punition. Leur professeur s'avança pour toquer trois coup discrets à la porte. Comme le directeur mettait un peu de temps à répondre, Lucy et Severus crurent qu'il n'avait pas entendu les trios coup mais Miss Clee ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter de ce fait. Elle fut d'ailleurs confortée dans son idée qu'il avait bien entendu quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Le professeur McGonagall sortait justement du bureau du directeur et elle paraissait contrariée. Elle parut surprise de découvrir ces deux élèves qui pourtant étaient sérieux de manière générale. Mais n'osa pas demander à Miss Clee ce qui c'était passé de peur d'effleurer ses nerfs, probablement déjà sous tension pour que les deux élèves se retrouvent là. Après un regard inquisiteur à Lucy, elle descendit l'escalier et très vite, ses pas s'évanouirent dans le brouhaha de la récréation. Une voix s'éleva depuis le bureau.

« Entrez donc. »

Miss Clee poussa les deux élèves à entrer dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Bonjour Albus. Voilà deux jeunes personnes qui me posent de gros problèmes lors de mes cours. Ils ne cessent de bavarder malgré toutes mes remarques. »

Il était clair qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme et les deux élèves avaient tous deux baissé la tête.

« Bonjour Abigaëlle. Je suis sûr que ce penchant à la discussion sera dorénavant évité lors de vos leçons. Si cela revenait à se produire, je pense que leur enlever des points devrait suffire.

-Ils n'en ont rien à faire. C'est comme s'ils se disaient qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à en avoir perdu.

-Vraiment? »

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore s'adressait aux deux élèves. Ils sentirent d'ailleurs son regard et relevèrent les yeux. Severus avait un regard neutre mais Lucy sentait le moment parfaitement choisit pour faire comprendre au directeur son point de vue.

« C'est surtout que cette histoire de points est ridicule! Cela encourage une compétition démesurée entre les différentes maisons, provoquant coup bas et sottises de toute sorte, vous devez en avoir eu quelques échos déjà, n'est-ce-pas professeur?

-En effet Miss Rainbow. Mais, voyez-vous, cette compétition stimule les élèves sérieux par rapport aux résultats et les encourage et permet de dissuader beaucoup d'élèves de faire des idioties. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas votre cas... »

Lucy trouvait décidément ce vieil homme étrange et intelligent. Beaucoup de directeurs lui auraient simplement donné une punition à la hauteur de sa répartie et renvoyée en cours. Mais le professeur Dumbledore se prenait au jeu et répondait avec des arguments qui constituaient effectivement la raison de la création de ce système. Lucy sentait que malgré cet aspect excentrique, il était très sérieux quant à la discussion qui était en train de se tenir.

« Démentir ce point serait une idiotie.

-En effet. Et n'étant pas idiote, vous tâcherez de ne pas me laisser avoir de nouveau cette conversation avec vous, n'est-ce pas? »

Il la regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un sourire à demi malicieux. Severus trouvait le jeu auquel Lucy s'était prêtée dangereux mais gardait le silence et restait en retrait.

« C'est exact monsieur. »

Miss Clee salua Dumbledore d'un signe de tête et repartit sans plus prêter la moindre attention aux deux enfants. Severus commençait à tourner les talons quand Lucy recommença à parler, surpris il s'arrêta net.

« Je sais monsieur, que vous avez prit part au conflit qui sépare actuellement le monde sorcier. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi quelles sont mes origines mais je vous sais assez ouvert d'esprit pour ne pas avoir de préjugés. »

Severus failli s'étrangler. Elle avait décidé d'en parler au vieux fou. Quel gnome de jardin l'avait mordue? Il ne se sentait pas vexé qu'elle ne lui en ai pas parlé avant car il se doutait qu'elle venait de le décider. Il continuait de la regarder avec étonnement mais elle ne tourna pas le regard vers lui. Le directeur ne répondit pas. Il semblait attendre de savoir si Severus avait quelque chose à ajouter. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Lucy quitta Dumbledore des yeux et tourna un rapide regard vers Severus. Ceci sembla le réveiller et il reprit une attitude neutre, cependant, Lucy vit dans cette réaction une approbation tardive et brisa le silence.

« Professeur, sachez que vous pouvez compter sur nous. J'ai déjà plusieurs documents que je vous ferai parvenir, par courrier pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »

Encore une fois, le professeur ne répondit pas mais Lucy savait pouvoir compter sur lui. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune question, elle lui souhaita une bonne journée et tourna les talons. Severus, jeta un dernier regard au directeur qui devenait impressionnant quand il se taisait en gardant un air sérieux et fit de même.


	5. Sirius Black

Chapitre 5: Sirius Black

Sirius était désappointé. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait – en dehors de sa mère – c'était être désappointé. Comment Lucy avait-elle pu se laisser trainer jusqu'au bureau du directeur, elle qui avait toujours été si discrète? Certes, elle était – c'était encore difficile à croire pour Sirius – amoureuse de Servi... de Snape, mais tout de même, de là à se laisser trainer jusque dans le bureau du directeur pour S... pour lui. Et d'ailleurs, comment Servilus...Snape – décidément, obéir à sa cousine était bien difficile sur ce point – avait-il pu mettre Miss Clee assez en colère pour qu'elle l'envoie chez le directeur? Sirius lui même, avec les maraudeurs, n'avait réussi à écoper de sa part que de quelques punitions... Et encore, pas grand chose de conséquent, à part quelques points en moins... Lucy avait-elle trouvé là un moyen de parler au directeur? Peut-être était-ce ce pourquoi elle s'était laissée entrainer là-dedans. Mais comment avait-elle put parler au directeur sans éveiller les soupçons de Miss Clee? Peu importait. Si Lucy avait vraiment trouvé le moyen de lui parler, ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus pour aider Sirius à la croire bienveillante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et demanda aux autres Maraudeurs de ne pas l'attendre pour aller manger avant de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller s'installer dans le hall, les bras croisés, légèrement adossé contre le mur. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les premiers élèves à aller manger et pourraient voir tous ceux qui arriveraient par la suite. Il attendait depuis à peine une minute qui lui avait pourtant parut toute une éternité quand Lucy apparut aux portes du hall, comme il s'en était douté, elle était avec Ser... Snape. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de la réaction que pourrait avoir ce dernier, il se dirigea à grands pas vers Lucy et l'attrapa par la manche pour l'attirer contre le mur, comme s'il avait voulu la menacer. Snape sortit sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort mais Lucy l'en empêcha d'un regard. C'était assez impressionnant pour Sirius de voir la complicité de ces deux là, il pouvait se reconnaître dans le regard de Lucy quand elle envoyait un regard aussi complice. Même si dans son cas à lui, c'était plus généralement pour préparer une bêtise... Bref! Ce n'était pas le sujet. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens tandis que S...Snape se dirigeait vers la porte de la grande salle sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Sirius ne le remarquait même pas et gardait les yeux fixés sur les siens, attendant qu'elle s'explique d'elle même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius?

-Juste être au courant de ce qui te passe par la tête. Pourquoi t'es tu laissée embarquée dans le bureau du vieux fou? »

Il avait failli ajouter « par Snape » mais n'avait pas osé risquer de mettre sa cousine en colère.

« J'y suis allée parce que je le méritait Sirius! Je n'ai pas arrêté de parler pendant le cours de Miss Clee, elle m'a enlevé plusieurs fois des points, au bout d'un moment, elle en a eu marre et m'a virée de cours c'est tout!

-Mais enfin, d'habitude avec les gars on passe notre temps à rire dans son cours et c'est à peine si elle nous fait quelques regards courroucés de temps en temps.

-Tu as raison, c'est bizarre mais il suffit qu'elle ait eu une mauvaise journée.

-Peut-être... En as-tu profité pour parler au professeur Dumbledore?

-Oui, je lui ait fait comprendre que je voulais lui parler seule à seul – ou presque – et quand Miss Clee à vu que nous avions compris la leçon, elle s'est contentée de partir sans même un regard pour nous.

-Elle devait être vraiment sur les nerfs...

-Sûrement, je te souhaite un bon appétit alors. A moins que tu n'aies un autre commentaire, ça va finir par paraître louche. »

Elle se dégagea de l'écrin protecteur de ses bras avec un air neutre et se dirigea vers Severus sans un regard en arrière avant d'aller manger comme si de rien n'était. Sirius resta planté là, les bras ballants jusqu'à ce que James le réveille d'une grande tape dans le dos.

« Alors, tu viens ou tu fait la tête?

-Ta gueule Jamichouchou! »

James, vexé qu'il l'ai appelé par le surnom que lui donnait sa mère lui donna un grand coup dans l'épaule gauche. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait d'habitude, Sirius ne se tenait pas encore prêt à riposter. Remus brisa le micro silence qui s'était insinué entre Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs, sachant très bien que cela lui rendrait service.

« Si on y va pas maintenant, on aura plus à manger les gars! »

Pour n'importe qui d'autre que les trois garçons qui accompagnaient Sirius, il parut normal mais les Maraudeurs se connaissaient trop pour pouvoir se cacher quoi que ce soit. Sirius n'était pas dans son assiette et il mangea moins que d'habitude – même si son repas restait conséquent. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans leur dortoir que les trois garçons voulurent en savoir plus sur ce qui avait pris Sirius de descendre à toute allure sans raison apparente mais il s'était déjà planqué dans la salle de bain. Il passa presque vingt minutes sous une douche froide et en ressortit les idées à peine plus claires qu'auparavant. A sa sortie de la salle de bain, il fut immédiatement attrapé et bloqué sur un lit par James et Remus tandis que Peter gardait la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

« Alors, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il ce passe ou il faut que nous te torturions pour obtenir des réponses? »

Demanda James avec un sourire machiavélique. Sans attendre de réponse, il commença ladite torture qui était constituée de chatouilles. L'idée était d'autant meilleure que Sirius y était particulièrement sensible. C'est pourquoi il ne tarda pas à céder.

« D'accord, d'accord, je me rend! Je me rend, arrête! »

James fit mine d'hésiter un instant, avant de se rendre compte que derrière son éclat de rire, Sirius n'était pas d'humeur à ce que la torture continue et de répondre:

« Bon, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi Siriusichounet! »

Le surnom arracha un léger grognement à Sirius mais il ne répondit rien. Une fois assit convenablement sur le lit et sa respiration récupérée, il commença à s'expliquer.

« Vous savez tous que Lucy à été envoyée dans le bureau de directeur par Miss Clee. »

En réalité les trois garçons ignorait que l'idée venait de Miss Clee et la nouvelle les surpris mais ils n'osèrent pas couper Sirius.

« Je suis juste allé me renseigner sur ses raisons de se faire envoyer dans le bureau du directeur, vu qu'elle est plutôt discrète de manière générale, je trouvait ça louche. Elle voulait parler au vieux fou, l'assurer de sa prise de position. Elle à l'air de lui faire drôlement confiance. Enfin, certes il est contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais de là à se regrouper autour de lui comme autour d'un grand chef...

-J'aurai tendance à faire pareil Sirius, honnêtement, je le trouve sympathique. Et même s'il est un peu bizarre sur les bords, je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Cette remarque de Remus laissa un blanc. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Sirius commençait à se demander où se placer. Il ne voulait pas blesser Remus mais trouvait Dumbledore trop peu sérieux pour lui prêter allégeance. James trouvait étrange de faire une confiance aveugle au professeur Dumbledore mais il était habitué à ce genre de discours avec ses parents, ils ne cessaient de lui répéter d'aller voir Dumbledore s'il avait le moindre souci. Peter lui refusait tout net de faire confiance au vieux fou. Sirius avait totalement raison, Dumbledore n'avait pas conscience des répercutions de ses actes et faisait presque tout au hasard. Les mérites que lui avait accordé la communauté sorcière n'avait été dus qu'à sa chance. Remus quant à lui, aurait bien aimé pouvoir convaincre ses amis de la bonté de Dumbledore. Mais il se refusait à leur révéler ce qui pourrait les convaincre, il avait trop peur qu'ils ne veuillent plus de lui après une révélation de ce genre. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde garder ses amis.


	6. L'Ordre

Chapitre 6: L'Ordre

Lucy fit une entrée... remarquée. La réunion se tenait à pré-au-lard, dans le salon privé des Trois Balais, à l'étage et elle était en retard. La réunion avait commencé et Dumbledore allait annoncer le nom finalement retenu pour l'organisation qui se fondait le jour même.

"Regardez qui voilà, juste à temps pour le nom!"

Lucy se contenta de l'ignorer. Dumbledore fit un petit point pour Lucy.

"Comme l'a si justement fait remarqué Sirius, j'allais préciser le nom de l'organisation et le soumettre à d'éventuelles remarques. ODP, Ordre Du Phénix, en l'honneur de Fumseck ici présent que vous connaissez tous."

Il laissa un silence pour permettre à chacun de faire une observation s'il le souhaitait et comme seul Fumseck semblait réagir – montrant par quelques notes qu'il était flatté de l'attention – il reprit.

"Parfait. Bien, puisque tu viens d'arriver, je t'accorde l'honneur de faire le premier rapport de l'Ordre Du Phénix.

-Merci. Je ferais rapide, Bellatrix Lestrange fait maintenant partie intégrante des mangemorts. Elle a réussi le test. Elle a assassiné une famille entière de moldus."

Cette déclaration laissa place à un silence pesant. Chacun était plus ou moins horrifié par la nouvelle. Certains avaient déjà assisté à ce genre de chose et même si c'était triste à dire, c'était presque devenu monnaie courante pour eux. Tandis que d'autre avaient été plus protégés de ce genre de choses. Mais la plupart savaient bien auparavant que Bellatrix était tout à fait capable de ce genre de choses et personne ne fut vraiment surpris.

Au bout d'un moment, Lucy alla s'asseoir à la place que lui avait laissé Severus, entre lui-même et Remus Lupin, le seul des Maraudeurs qui était assez courageux pour se raprocher un peu de ceux qui n'avaient pas la côte auprès des autres.

Dumbledore repris la parole et fit un petit discours sur l'égalité entre tous les hommes et les valeurs qui valaient le coup d'être défendues que chacun écouta avec plus ou moins d'attention.

"Edgard Bones a été assassiné cette nuit. Sa femme et sa fille également."

Toutes les personnes présentes risquaient leur vie à longueur de temps mais Edgard Bones était le premier mort de l'Ordre et cette annonce laissa un silence pesant. Au bout d'un moment Sirius pris la parole.

"Et tu n'as rien pu faire, hein? Tu ne peux jamais rien faire de toute façon!

-C'est mon boulot Black! Ca s'appelle une couverture!

-Ouais tu parles! Tu t'occupe que de sauver tes fesses oui!"

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés. Lucy, qui pourtant les laissaient souvent se battre, attrapa la manche de Severus, aussi tâcha-t-il de retenir la remarque acerbe qu'il voulait lui lancer. Mais les deux hommes continuaient de se regarder avec animosité. Et si Remus ne s'était pas lui-même placé devant Sirius, l'altercation aurait probablement mal tourné. Lucy, voyant que l'ambiance avait besoin d'une bonne distraction, tira Severus jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa. Surpris, ce dernier mis un temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. De même l'assistance resta complètement silencieuse. Personne n'avait jamais même apperçu les deux amants s'embrasser. Au bout d'une demi minute, Lucy relacha son emprise sur Severus et se rassit, sachant qu'il était parfaitement calmé...

Dumbledore fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

"Lily, comment progresse l'élaboration de la potion pour l'embuscade de Mercredi prochain?"

Lily répondit aussitôt, comme si tout était parfaitement naturel et la réunion repris son cours. Personne ne reparla de l'incident et tous les maraudeurs se tinrent particulièrement tranquilles. Sirius parraissait préoccupé.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que lorsque Sirius arrivait au lieu de réunion (quasi-immanquablement flanqué d'au moins un des autres maraudeurs), il trouvait Lucy, Snape et Dumbledore en grande discussion. Et à chaque fois que c'était le cas, la discussion tournait court, laissant comme un malaise flotter. De plus depuis quelque temps, Sirius trouvait sa cousine plus distante que de coutume, même s'il n'avaient jamais été proches.

Une fois qu'il arrivait seul avec un peu d'avance au lieu de réunion, il trouva une fois encore Lucy en discussion avec Dumbledore, elle avait l'air particulièrement accablée mais se repris dès qu'elle appercut son cousin. Le vieux directeur lui posa la main sur l'épaule et après un instant d'hésitation elle se dirigea vers Sirius, attrapa sa manche et sans un mot d'explication le traina dans une petite pièce à part.

Pour ne pas montrer sa totale incompréhension face à l'attitude de la jeune fille, il chuchota avec un air malicieux:

"Tu profite de l'absence de ton amoureux pour m'entrainer dans un coin sombre?

-Effectivement, et en parlant de mon amoureux, c'est mon fiancé. Nous nous marions la semaine prochaine."


	7. Le mariage

**Chap 7: Le marriage**

Voyant que Sirius ne répondait pas, Lucy insista:

"Et tu es invité."

Il répondit, encore dans le vague:

"Je... Cool."

Cette remarque laissa place à un silence embarassé. Sirius était encore à milles lieues de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et Lucy lui laissait le temps de se faire à l'idée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence de plus en plus étrange bien que de moins en moins désagréable, trois léger coup résonnèrent à la porte.

"On vous attend pour la réunion."

Sirius reprit instantanément ses esprits. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence avant que Sirius ne se décide à ouvrir la porte.

Tout au long de la réunion qui suivi, Lucy tachait de se concentrer mais ses yeux ne faisaient que des aller-retours entre Severus, Sirius et Dumbledore. Dumbledore parraissait serein, Sirius avait l'air très préoccupé et Severus avait son habituel air calme. Lucy se pris plusieurs fois en train de le détailler du regard, ses cheveux noirs et raides lui tombaient sur les épaules et contrastaient admirablement avec son teint clair et délicat. Son nez imposant ne manquait pas de caractère et ses lèvres fines lui donnaient une douceur que peu de gens prenaient le temps d'apprécier mais ce que Lucy préférait dans le visge de son fiancé était ses yeux. Il avait des yeux d'un marron profond, elle pouvait passer des heures à simplement les contempler.

La réunion parut durer une éternité. Mais la fin de la réunion ne soulagea pas Lucy du poids qu'elle avait dans le coeur depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Dumbledore l'interogea du regard et elle haussa simplement les épaules, ne sachant trop si son cousin viendrait, n'ayant même aucune idée de ce qu'il en pensait.

"Alors?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a juste répondu 'cool'. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé.

-C'est possible."

Severus attira Lucy jusque dans ses bras, il savait que la réponse de Sirius inquiétait Lucy. Elle se laissa faire et posa la tête contre l'épaule de son fiancé. Severus savait qu'elle en avait besoin et n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de briser l'étreinte; aussi restèrent-ils ainsi un long moment avant que Lucy ne se détache et embrasse son amoureux.

"Merci."

Soufflat-elle.

Le lendemain, matin, elle reçut un hibou. Sirius la priait de l'excuser pour son manque de réaction et d'enthousiasme et leur souhaitait autant de bonheur que possible. Il précisait qu'il viendrait probablement si elle prenait soin de lui préciser la date précise et l'heure. En lisant ce petit courrier, elle sentit son coeur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine mais ne laissa bien sûr rien parraitre devant son père. Elle était tellement soulagée que même les réserves ressenties dans 'autant de bonheur que possible' et 'probablement' n'arrivaient pas à faire la moindre tâche d'ombre au tableau. Elle finit de déjeuner à peine plus rapidement qu'habituellement et dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, s'autorisa un gigantesque sourire. Elle se dirigeat aussitôt vers son bureau et rédigea deux missives, une pour Sirius avec les détails demandés et un chaleureux remerciement et une pour son homme, qu'elle garda brève:

"Nous aurons donc 'probablement' un invité supplémentaire.

Je t'aime,

Lucy"


	8. Séparation

Chap 8: Séparation

Severus avait du mal à se souvenir comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La seule chose qui réussissait à occuper son esprit c'est qu'elle n'était plus là. Son corps fragile reposait dans ses bras, inanimé. Ce corps qui avait si souvent enlacé le sien avait perdu toute énergie.

Il n'avait même pas pu entendre ses derniers mots, comme cela aurait été le cas dans un roman tragique. Il ne pensait plus à rien, pas même à la bataille qui se déroulait encore autour d'eux. Cela lui valut d'ailleurs de se prendre un sort en pleine tête et il perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla épuisé, il lui semblait que c'était au milieu de nuit. La première pensée qui lui vint fut pour sa fiancée et une larme coula le long de sa joue. En s'en rendant compte, il tenta de vaincre les suivantes. Sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas les retenir très longtemps, il finit par s'alouer la fin de la nuit.

Au matin, Dumbledore vint le trouver et Severus, les yeux encore rougis, était incapable de regarder le veil homme en face.

"Bonjour Severus.

-Bonjour.

-Je suis désolé pour Lucy.

-Pas besoin, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce n'est pas à vous d'être désolé.

-Je sais."

Un silence s'installa. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Albus se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de la situation de Severus par rapport à la guerre tandis que Severus pensait déjà à la manière dont il allait pouvoir faire ses preuves au service de la cause perdue de sa chère Lucy. Albus repris la parole.

"L'enterrement aura lieu demain, avec les autres victimes.

-J'y serait."

Mettant ainsi fin à la conversation, Severus se releva avec soin pour s'asseoir dans son lit tandis que le professeur Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie avec autant de questions que d'espoirs.

FIN


End file.
